El dia que lo conocio
by Sabrina-sama
Summary: ¿Como se conocieron Akane y Shindou? He aqui la respuesta : Solo una pequeña idea que me paso por la mente...¡Que viva el ShindAka!


**¡Hola! Quiero aclarar que no podía dejar pasar la idea. Es que esta pareja, al no estar difundida, me dan gana de ponerlos famosos. Esta pareja es de mis favoritas: el Shindaka, Shindou x Akane. Fue una pequeña idea que me llego a la cabeza y…nada… Bueno, sin mas parloteos, aquí voy!**

***NOTA: lo que esta en * son pensamientos.**

Akane estaba viendo desde la ventana de su casa. No había mucho que hacer, solo esperar que llegue la hora del entrenamiento del club de futbol. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando le vino a la mente su amor platónico. Ella esta enamorada del capitán del equipo, Takuto Shindou. Desde aquel dia que lo vio no ha dejado de pensar en el. Lo recuerda como si hubiese pasado ayer pero, en realidad, fue hace un año…..

Era un lindo dia en la secundaria Raimon. Las flores de cerezos habían florecido y los nuevos estudiantes de primer año estaban listos para la ceremonia de apertura del principio del año. Akane acababa de llegar a la secundaria Raimon como nueva estudiante de primer año y, no solo ella, para todos los del equipo este era su primer año en la secundaria. la ceremonia paso muy rápido y en un momento ya se había terminado. El director dio permiso para que los nuevos estudiantes pasillaran por la secundaria, para que conocieran donde iban a estudiar. Akane llevaba su cámara rosada en mano, tomando fotos del lugar que le parecía muy interesante. Caminaba por uno de los pasillos, hasta que oyo un sonido. No era un sonido irritante ni nada, era una dulce melodía. Camino por todos los pasillos, mientras se acercaba mas a donde provenía la melodía, hasta que quedo frente a un salón. Salón de música, leyó. Se acerco un poco y distinguió la melodía, era un piano. Pero, ¿Quién tocaba el piano? Rodo un poco la puerta y vio, a travez del hueco, un chico. Tenia los cabellos color castaño un poco risados al final y unos ojos color marron. Para Akane, era un chico muy lindo y apuesto, se podía decir que fue amor a primera vista. Involuntariamente, cogió su cámara y le tomo una foto al chico. Al no quitarle el flash, el chico oyo que tomaron una foto y paro de tocar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntaba hasta que vio hacia la puerta y vio a Akane con la cámara en mano-¿se te ofrece algo?-le dijo.

Akane se quedo de piedra, no sabia que decir. No iba a decirle: _hola, me parecias lindo y te tire una foto._ Obviamente no iba a decir eso.

-ehh…quería tomarle una foto…¡al piano! Si, al piano.-dijo brillantemente.

-ya veo…pero sabes, si querias tomarle una foto, podias haber entrado y no tirarla desde afuera-dijo con una sonrisa.

-*Que bello eres*….

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto viendo la actitud extraña de la chica, fuera de este mundo.

-eh….¡ah! si, si estoy bien-decia volviendo a la realidad.-eres bueno tocando el piano.

-gracias. Toco desde que era niño, siempre me ha gustado.

-ya veo….y, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Takuto Shindou, y tu eres…

-Akane Yamana, mucho gusto.

-igualmente.

-¿estas en algún club en especial?-pregunto la chica.

-todavia no, pero pienso entrar al club de futbol-respondio este-¿y tu?

-no se a cual entrar…..-Hubo un silencio en el salón, nadie decía nada.-oye….a mi siempre me ha gustado el piano, ¿podrias tocarlo? Claro, si no es mucha molestia-dijo Akane.

-claro-dijo Shindou y comenzó a tocar el piano. Era una melodía suave y bonita y…..en fin, era algo increíble la forma en que nuestro Shindou toca el piano. *Vaya, que bien toca. Parece como si un angel, o un dios, lo tocara….Shindou…..Shin….sama..¡Shin-sama! Desde ahora te llamare Shin-sama*

Y asi fue como Akane conoció a Shindou. Desde aquel dia, no ha dejado de pensar en el….. La lluvia comenzó a caer frente la ventana de Akane.

-parece que hoy no habrá entrenamiento…..-decia triste Akane ya que, después de todo, no iba a ver a su Shindou-Shin- sama….

**¿Qué tal? Bueno, es muy corto pero se me hacia divertido la idea de pensar cómo se conocieron. Espero que les haya gustado y lo único que les pido es un review n.n**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
